


Hypothetical

by CheshireJaden



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireJaden/pseuds/CheshireJaden
Summary: Phil receives a mildly distressing discord call.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279





	Hypothetical

Phil gets a discord call. It's Techno. By American standards, he's up late, and for Phil, it's stupid early. He sits down and accepts it anyway, yawning.

"Hey Phil."

"Hi mate."

"You know Death Note?"

Phil blinks. After a moment he says, "I do."

"Good. I figured, since you’re dressed like an anime character half the time."

"I-” Was that an insult or a statement? Techno’s deadpan tone made it hard to tell. “Okay? What’s up?”

"So the death note."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you found it?"

“…What?"

"Hypothetically, if you found the notebook. What would you do." Nothing in Techno’s voice suggested a hypothetical.

"Uhh.” Phil needs to wake up, quickly. “Excuse me?"

"Phil, don't hang up."

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Phil, I need you to stay with me."

"I-. ‘What would I do with the notebook that kills people?’ That's what you're asking?"

"Yea."

Phil’s using all his energy just to wake up in time to stop whatever is going on, so he throws out the first thing he thinks of. "Don't. Just. Put it down, walk away."

"Y’see, if I did that,” Techno lectures, “someone else could pick it up. Then I'd technically be responsible for anything they did."

"Techno. What have you done?"

"Nothing!"

"This doesn't sound like nothing!"

"Don't worry about it," Techno drawls.

"How can I not worry about it?" Phil asks, quickly and growing higher-pitched towards the end.

"I'm just saying!” Techno exclaims. “That in this _false_ scenario, it might not work out."

"Mate."

Neither of them speak for a minute. Phil’s fully awake now, and is now focusing on staying calm. Techno, on the other hand, is probably considering the merits of ending the call.

Nonetheless, Techno begins again. "So if ditching the notebook wouldn't work-"

"Mate."

"-Then what?"

"I'd." Phil sighs, and decides to roll with it. "Bury it, or something. Wait for the god to take it back."

"Lame~." Techno sings. For the first time in the conversation, he sounds amused.

"No, it's smart!” Phil rushes to defend his choice. “Literally everyone's lives got ruined in that show."

Techno pauses, as if mentally reviewing the series in order to prove the point wrong. “Lame.”

Phil grins.

"Okay. you'd wait for the dude to show up, then just give it back."

"Yeah, that's what I'd do."

There’s a pause. "But what if-"

"Stop."

"I didn't even say anything!" Techno laughs.

“You were going to! And I’m shutting it down. Doing anything except getting rid of it is a mistake.”

“C’mon-”

“I’m serious Techno! Nobody benefits. It’s just a power trip, and you end up dead.”

Techno’s irritated huff comes through the speakers, but so does his muted response. “Fine.”

Phil slumps back in his chair. He doesn’t know when he first sat upright. “Really? You’ll get rid of it?”

“Yeah.” While Phil sighs in relief, Techno still speaks dejectedly. “It’s too risky, and too much work. Besides, I don’t have a hit list, and I don’t actually feel like murdering people.”

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

A pause. Then Techno speaks, audibly perking up.

“Dude, I’m gonna meet a god soon. That’s good enough for me.”

“True! Sounds like a big deal.”

“... You’re very relieved that I’m not taking this further.”

Phil shrugs. “What can I say? You’re one of the most ambitious and chaotic people I know. You fought a war over potatoes for months; I’d hate to see what you could do if you were Kira.”

A thoughtful silence followed. “Thanks, man. It's good to know I'd be more terrifying than a teenager with a god complex.”

Phil is no longer relaxed. “Techno, that is not _at all_ what I meant-”

“I’m twenty with a god complex, can you imagine?”

"Techno." His patience has almost run out, and it's becoming obvious though his voice.

“I’m kidding!” Techno cackles. "It'd be funny though."

"Sure," Phil tiredly allows. "I need less chaotic friends."

"Nah, we're fine. You knew what you were getting into."

He can't be bothered to respond to that. "I'm going to go check on Kristin, who is lovely and wonderful and doesn't stress me out in the morning."

"Oh, wow. Harsh."

"Sure. Good luck, with the notebook. Be smart, stay safe," he struggles to think of anything else. "don't keep it."

"I don't plan to, but thanks for the instructions." Techno's back to normal. "Say hi to her for me?"

"Alright. Bye mate."

"Bye."

The call ends. Phil treats himself by forgetting about it for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I have no idea how to end it, so it's an open ending.  
> Inspired, loosely, from TommyInnit's reaction to the potato war. In which Techno mentions death note, and Tommy worries about what might happen if techno no longer bullied children and politicians, but instead went for world domination.


End file.
